1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment for a hair blow dryer and more particularly to such an attachment which delivers air from the blow dryer to hair at the base of the hair while supporting and styling the hair during the drying process.
The hair blow dryer has become a common household and professional appliance for drying hair. In the art of styling hair, the hair dryer is employed to produce and direct a stream of air through a nozzle to dry the hair. The hair is styled in the desired fashion while being dried by the blow dryer. The hair conforms to the style in which it dries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a variety of hair blow dryer attachments have been offered to facilitate the drying and styling process. These attachments may redirect or diffuse the blow dryer air, or grasp the hair to assist in styling.
One problem with the existing blow dryers and attachments is they are of a form that directs the blow dryer air onto the hair from sources outside the hair. The effect of such form is to cause the hair to be forced toward the head, resulting in a flattening of the hair. In the event that the hair is held extended with some lifting device, the surrounding hair not within the grasp of the lifting device succumbs to the flattening effect of the blowdryer air.
A second problem with existing blow dryers and attachments is they cannot deliver the drying air from the blowdryer to the hair at the base of the head. Because the base of the hair is not dried completely, the hair will not stand up due to limpness from residual moisture.
A third problem with certain existing art is the user typically must wear a helmet, bonnet, or other apparatus which is cumbersome, uncomfortable, immobilizing, and expensive.